


Fall From Grace

by riahchan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crocodile drabble for onepiece_300 group on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall From Grace

Title: Fall From Grace  
Rating: K  
Pairing/Characters: Crocodile  
Word Count(if applicable): 149  
Prompt: “Falling"

There once was a young man who wanted to become the Pirate King. He set off from home on his journey. On his way, he found many friend to become part of his crew and to help me achieve his dream. They entered the Grand Line and fought strongly and bravely.

Then, one day, after they had entered the New World, the not-quite-so-young man and his crew encountered another pirate ship and were attacked. Though they fought strongly and bravely and with pure hearts, they were overpowered by the other crew. To the man, they were killed in front of their captain’s eyes. That day, as the other captain mocked his weakness and set him adrift in the open sea, the grief-stricken captain learned that dreams could not save a crew, only strength.


End file.
